


Autumn

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Autumn

Autumn shakes her auburn locks,

And offers comfort, open-armed in her sister’s wake.

Her leaves fall crisp and the light is warm,

But don’t trust her. Only take what you can.

 

Corruption will arrive in howling icy rains,

She will rage and starve, and finally grow decrepit,

Half-rotted and gnarled, pulling you down.

Don’t share her frosty death; let her go.

 

Winter is a void to be feared,

No snow queen, no laughing Jack Frost:

There is nothing, nothing, nothing.

Only loneliness and paling skin.

 

But oh! I would run to Summer, follow her if I could.

To live in her obliterating days and restless nights,

And her cool outdoor dawns. She is cruel,

But her blistering favour turns soft in memory.

 

And the first squalls of Baby Spring _will_ come,

Long after we have lost the faith.

She is too loud always, too bright for cave dwellers,

And an impossibility in the long months of rejection.

 

(There are rumours of Summer in winter,

In exotic lands where her colours reign supreme.

Sunburn on tender skin like a lover’s touch,

Soft as the swallow in deepest blue.)


End file.
